Ignis Halcyon Vargas
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10017 |no = 1302 |element = Fire |rarity = Omni |cost = 45 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 10 |gender = M |ai = 4 |animation_attack = 179 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 13 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 15, 33, 51, 55, 60, 65, 70, 93, 99, 105, 110, 115, 119 |normal_distribute = 9, 13, 11, 10, 6, 6, 6, 10, 8, 6, 5, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 15, 33, 51, 55, 59, 63, 67, 71, 93, 98, 103, 108, 113, 118, 123 |bb_distribute = 9, 12, 11, 8, 6, 5, 6, 5, 10, 7, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 15, 33, 51, 55, 59, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 93, 97, 101, 105, 109, 113, 117, 121, 125, 129 |sbb_distribute = 7, 11, 9, 6, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 10, 7, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 15, 18, 33, 36, 51, 55, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 93, 97, 101, 105, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133 |ubb_distribute = 6, 3, 9, 3, 7, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 9, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 4 |ubb_effectdelay = 3 |description = Ever since his father rescued him from a rampaging beast in the forest as a child, Vargas was determined to become a knight. He never forgot the silhouette of his father's back, standing undaunted before the massive beast. Quickly becoming renowned for his skills with a blade, some speculate that if he had only chosen to remain with the knights, he would have risen to their top ranks, and young knights would have been inspired by the dauntless silhouette of his own back. |summon = Have I outdone my father? I can tell he's laughing at me from somewhere, for even daring to think so. |fusion = I can't remain alone forever! I'm driven to take responsibility to protect others! |evolution = Rank and station don't matter! I'll always lead the charge! I can trust my companions to follow. | hp_base = 5610 |atk_base = 2040 |def_base = 1785 |rec_base = 1700 | hp_lord = 7454 |atk_lord = 2842 |def_lord = 2470 |rec_lord = 2244 | hp_anima = 8571 |rec_anima = 1946 |atk_breaker = 3140 |def_breaker = 2172 |def_guardian = 2768 |rec_guardian = 2095 |def_oracle = 2321 |rec_oracle = 2691 | hp_bonus = 2200 |atk_bonus = 880 |def_bonus = 460 |rec_bonus = 460 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 52 |ls = Eidolon Ignis Resolve |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk and 30% boost to max HP of Fire types, 100% boost to Atk, 30% boost to max HP, considerably boosts BB Atk & hugely boosts BB gauge each turn |lsnote = 120% boost, Fills 6 BC |lstype = Attack/Hit Points/Brave Burst |bb = Ragna Break |bbdescription = 15 combo Fire attack on all foes, hugely boosts Atk for 3 turns & hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |bbnote = 150% Atk, 300% BB Atk |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = Helios Vanguard |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk reduction, hugely boosts Atk and BB Atk for 3 turns & considerably boosts Fire elemental damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 30% chance to reduce 50% Atk, 150% Atk, 300% BB Atk, 75% boost |sbbtype = Support/offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Ardent Flare Ride |ubbdescription = 26 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, enormous 2 turn Atk reduction & enormously boosts Atk and BB Atk for 3 turns |ubbnote = 80% Atk Down, 250% Atk, 600% BB Atk |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 26 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 26 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Heartfelt Flame |esitem = Dandelga |esdescription = 30% boost to all parameters, hugely boosts elemental damage & boosts damage relative to remaining HP when Dandelga is equipped |esnote = 100% boost, 0.5% boost per 1% HP remaining |evofrom = 10016 |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to Atk, Rec |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 20% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = 50% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Boosts critical hit damage |omniskill3_1_note = 50% boost |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 50 |omniskill4_1_desc = Adds Spark damage boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_1_note = 80% boost |omniskill4_2_sp = 50 |omniskill4_2_desc = Adds critical hit damage boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_2_note = 50% boost |omniskill4_3_sp = 50 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances enormous Atk and BB Atk boosts effects added to UBB |omniskill4_3_note = +300% boost to BB Atk and +100% boost to Atk, 900% boost to BB Atk and 350% boost to Atk total |omniskill4_4_sp = 100 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds high probability of resistance against 1 KO attack effect to UBB |omniskill4_4_note = 80% chance |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |notes = *Vargas' Omni form appears in Brave Frontier's app icon. |addcat = Six Heroes |addcatname = Vargas7 }}